COTCOD VOL 36 - THE VISION OF THE ECK
by saruviel
Summary: Chronicles of the Children of Destiny Volume Thirty-Six - The Vision of the Eck. Note: The first saga of 'The Vision of The Eck' is complete, made up of many stories/chapters. There is a strong possibility it will be expanded upon in time. My ultimate ideal for each volume is that, in the end, they have at least 70,000 words as a minimum.


THE 1400 - WORLD 4 - THE VISION OF THE ECK

The Vision of the Eck

Ariel's Question

'So, Daniel. Have you stopped fornicating?'

'Yes, Ariel. I have. Me and Delilah have been together 2,000 years now, and we aren't going anywhere towards other partners. She says she will remain faithful to me forever, and I have learned my lesson. I never did it that much, you know, with other girls. And I was on 100% safe sex practice with them. Every single time I used the condom and believe me I was cautious. I went down on girls a few times to start with, but cut that out completely and never did it again. But now, with Delilah, I won't even look at another woman. I won't take the risk. She has been educating me on Venereal Diseases and healthy living, and I am very careful now sister. I won't be stupid again.'

Ariel nodded. 'Then I have a question.'

'Which is?'

'Will you marry me as well? I am happy to be your second wife after Delilah. I have waited until you got the point?'

'Mmm. Two wives.'

'Jacob does it. So does Abraham and many others. You don't have a problem with it do you?'

'No, sweetie, I don't. Wait here.' He left the room, returned shortly, and asked for her hand. She offered it, and he placed a ring on her finger and said 'Marry me, dearly beloved.' She nodded, and that was that.

They were married 4 weeks later and Daniel was a married man again, with two wives, and very, very happy. And he had learned an important lesson, which he shared to many, that playing the field was as wise as Russian roulette. Eventually you would shoot, hit and that would be the end of the game.

The End

Raguel and Dorachel

Today was Radoladon, the 5th day of the Month of Ragumon – Raguel's special day for spending time with his twin Dorachel. Radoladon was the day of the month named after these fifth-born Seraphim twins of the Realm of Eternity, and the day of the month Raguel looked forward to the most. They were on holidays in Terraphora, and today, their special day, they had planned a trip to the fair.

'You ready, sweetie.'

'Coming'

As they meandered around the 'Grande and Greate Faire of Springston' Raguel was having the time of his life. Dorachel was dressed in a very attractive red top and skirt and he was feeling lustful thoughts towards her. Tonight he would see if she was interested.

They came to the clowns and Raguel paid the angel and obtained 4 balls. 'Close your eyes when you put them in,' he said to Dorachel, who dutifully obeyed him. The result was 3 on number 1 and 1 on number 5. 'Choose your prize from this row,' said the Angel, and Dorachel chose a cute looking toy giraffe.

They continued on throughout the fair and they bought some candy floss. Raguel liked the way it melted in the mouth.

They came to the dodgems and Raguel was eager to go on them, but Dorachel complained. 'You always deliberately run head first into people.'

'Hey its fun.'

'Uuurrrrhhh. Well, ok. But never again.'

'Come on sweetie.'

True to form, Raguel ran head first into many of the other dodgems, much to the complaints of the attendant who carefully tried to explain to the Seraphim that the purpose of the game was to actually 'Dodge' the other vehicles, which brought a chuckle from Raguel.

Later on, as they watched the fireworks that closed the fair for the night, Dorachel was snuggling up against her twin. 'Today was a good day, Rags. A very good day. I don't think I have had as much fun since that time with Karel and Uriel.'

'Yes, they are always good company. Well, come on. The show is nearly over. Lets go.'

They returned to their hotel, and as she was getting undressed Raguel stood in the room, gazing at her body. She looked at him, sensed his mood, and said 'So you want some do you?'

He nodded like a schoolboy.

They made passionate love that night, and later on Raguel, resting, thought he was so incredibly blessed to be with such an attractive twin.

They spent quite a while in Terraphora on their holidays, exploring places they had not yet been to, and when they returned to Brephon Raguel was pleased he'd had a good rest. But work beckoned, and Brephon was always a challenging place to administer, but such were his responsibilities in life. And, really, with holidays with Dorachel to look forward to, it seemed to make all the hard work worth it in the end. And, he guessed, he would have it no other way. No other way at all.

The End

Raguel's Dream

Raguel was asleep. In his dream his soul was wandering the realms of God, and he was in delight. He saw visions of a multitude of rainbows and doves, and then, towards the end of the dream, it turned a little dark. And a grim figure appeared. 'Your destiny will be great, dear Angel of God. But don't expect to be unopposed.' And the figure laughed a little, and the dream turned.

'What was the dream about?' asked Dorachel.

'It was – intense. But the end worried me.'

'Write it out in your dream journal,' she said to her twin. 'Speak to the congregation. Mahanta Harold will be visiting us soon. Perhaps you could speak with him. You know as Eckists we are responsible for our own destiny, so maybe the Mahanta could help you interpret your dream.'

'Maybe,' said Raguel.

The dream stayed on Raguel's mind for some time, and later that year Mahanta Harold Klemp was at their local temple, and Raguel sought him out for advice.

'Your dreams are important, for the light and sound of God speaks to us through dreams, and teaches us the things we need to know to restore our Karma. You are walking in light, as the rainbows and doves teach, but you have found opposition. Darkness opposes you. They might fear you and your power. Goodness is what we esteem in Eckankar, but we can't escape that there is, how shall I put it, darker realities in life.'

'Thank you Harold,' said Raguel.

The weeks passed and the dream gradually drifted to the back of Raguel's mind, and life went on for him and Dorachel. But, as the weeks then months passed, he felt something. Something strange. As if he was being watched. As if he was being considered and puzzled on. And while it didn't feel like an evil spirit, it certainly felt rather sarcastically malevolent in its intentions towards him. A very strange spirit. A very weird emanation of the spirit. He prayed to God, and the spirit passed after a while, but as the year passed he couldn't help be think something soon was about to happen in his life and, truthfully, he was not quite sure he would be ready for what strange new destiny awaited him.

The End

Daniel and Raguel

'He's Abaddon. Second of the Saruvim of Infinity. A real nasty piece of work. Very bloody sarcastic,' said Daniel to Raguel.

'He's been there all morning, staring at me,' said Raguel. They were in a local cafe, Raguel with his laptop in front of him working on a paper involing his work.

'You told me of your dream. A dark figure. My guess is that's him, bro,' said Daniel.

'What the heck does he bloody want?' asked Raguel concerned.

'The 7 Saruvim are rarely up to any good,' said Daniel. 'With a leader like Satan, what do you expect.'

'He's creepy,' said Dorachel. 'The way he stares at Rags. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind.' And no sooner as she had said it, she was up, off to the back of the cafe, confronting Abaddon.

'What the hell is your problem?' she asked the Saruvim lord.

'What, me babe? Just drinking coffee. Can I get you one?'

'What have you got against Raguel. He means nobody any harm.'

'There is a convergence coming. Of the light and sound of God. Yet Darklight insists on its bloody self babe, and for the dark to triumph over the light, we observe our opposition. Always two sides of the force, remember babe.'

'This is not Star Wars, creep.'

'The light and sound of creation works on similar precepts. We're about power. Authority. Absolutism. And we ain't necessarily just evil, ok. We are misunderstood on that a lot. But we aint your childhood nannies either sweetie. Don't worry, ok darling. We are not trying to kill Raguel. Just gonna have ourselves some fun, that's all.'

'Creep,' she said, and stormed off.

'What did he say?' asked Raguel, who was looking cautiously at Abaddon who was fearlessly staring back.'

'Something about convergence,' she replied.

'That's the big thing. A judgement of sorts,' said Daniel. 'When those with the most influence gain authority for the next epoch. The light of God always triumphs, usually. But the Saruvim don't just give in Dorrie.'

'No they don't,' said Raguel. 'But what have I got to do with it?'

'Maybe your the chosen one,' said Daniel, a quirky smile on his face. 'To bring balance to the force kemosabe.'

Raguel glared at Daniel. 'Balance my butt,' he replied. 'And I didn't volunteer to be the chosen one.'

'Who ever does. Your just chosen. The way it actually works, if I recall.'

'Wonderful,' replied Raguel.

They chatted for a while, and went off back to their homes. But all that week Raguel couldn't get Abaddon out of his thoughts, and the big question – Chosen for what, exactly? Only time would tell.

The End

Ariel and Dorachel

'So how is life with Daniel San?' asked Dorachel to Ariel.

'I've been his twin for all eternity. I probably should know, you know. What he likes. Delillah likes him. Puzzles me. Chasing Samson's old flame, yet he says he loves her. His kind of girl, apparently. Philistine beauty.'

'He is unusual is Daniel,' replied Dorachel.

'He does say his spiritual life has improved, though, since we got married. He practices the Hu late in the afternoon most days, and it helps him calm down. But he says to me he feels even more peace now, and dreams of meadows on mountain tops all the time, and I am running to him, and I am surrounded colours and beautiful music, and it is as if everything is perfect. I read it all the time in his dream journals. I think the Eck is giving him these dreams to teach him be loyal to me, you know. He was never that great at loyalty. Even way back, when Zaphon was young, he always fancied Meludiel the Seraphim, and ignored his Cherubim soul mater. I was distressed a lot, because I have always wanted to settle with my twin in the end. It's the way its supposed to be.'

'Not necessarily,' said Dorachel. 'I know my and Raguel stick together as a team, but he does look at other ladies, and I know for certain there have been rare infidelities.'

'He's only a guy, Dorrie,' said Ariel. 'What do you expect. They are faithless in many ways. Why the Eck is sending Daniel dreams to love me, so that he will stay loyal.'

'Let's hope so sis,' said Dorachel.

'Anyway, what about Raguel. Has he had any more run ins with that Saruvim creep Abaddon.'

'Not really. But he says he seems him down at the local pub when he goes for a drink. Down the back playing pool. He seems to have moved into the neighbourhood for the time being,' replied Dorachel.

'What exactly is the Convergence all about?' asked Ariel.

'Technically, there has been one before. It was a long time ago, and it was a quiet affair settled in the throneroom of Zaphon between Archangel Michael and Satan. Satan had to acknowledge that people thought he was just the plain old devil, and didn't want him to rule in any way, shape or form. The theophany adjudicated, and Satan generally acknowledged the point. Raguel researched it recently online, and found it talked about in Michael's online journal a little. He went off to speak with him and Michael explained that a convergence was a gathering of power, in a sense, or ego, desiring resolution or closure to its long held objectives. Tension which has built up which desires its completion. And at the first convergence Satan was decimated by Michael. It wasn't even a contest,' said Dorachel somberly.

'Fascinating,' said Ariel. I really might have to look into that myself.'

'Would have thought you would have had your hands full with Daniel. I mean, you clean for him now, don't you. Run after him and all.'

'Shut up Dorrie,' said Ariel, somewhat embarrassed.

'The feminist of feminists, conquered by Daniel. How will you ever live it down. You know how much masculinist ego that one has. He will be gloating for aeons.'

'Don't I know it,' said Ariel, holding her head in her hands. 'But I love him, ok. I can't help myself. Delilah is somewhat lazy herself, and the place is usually quite untidy unless I bother. Just my lot in life.'

'Slave,' smirked Dorachel.

'Shaddup,' said Ariel. 'I'm not a bloody slave. I love him, and he is useless on his own. Give the guy a break.'

'At least Raguel does help out about the house. I should be grateful for that. But you should lecture Dan. Let him know his slack attitudes. I mean, come on. An eckist is supposed to have some sort of standards, and he has been in the congregation a terribly long time now.'

'I know,' replied Ariel. 'I'll speak to him, I guess. Eventually. But not now. Too many other things to worry about for the time being.'

'Ok. You know best. Well, I'm kind of hungry, so we'll order now, ok?'

Ariel nodded, and as Dorachel signalled the waiter, she thought on Dorries words and just how lazy Daniel could be. And, yes, she was a feminist. But she had been conquered. But she could live with that. Couldn't she? Couldn't she? They ate their meal, and said farewell, and as Ariel drove home, she thought perhaps she would take issue, and give Daniel a little piece of her mind. And may the Eck have mercy on his soul, she smirked to herself. But, thinking that, she almost hit the bumper of the car in front of her, and cursed her stupidity all the way home.

The End

Ariel and Abaddon

'Hey babe.'

'Oh, its creep central,' replied Ariel.

'You got any weed?' asked Abaddon.

'I don't smoke weed,' said Ariel, puffing herself up in pride.

'Well, I got some,' said Abaddon, and showed her a pack of marijuana he had in his coat pocket.

'You sure you should have that in here, idiot. It's barely legal you know. The community frowns on that stuff. Cops might come and hassle you.'

'I have my rights, sweetie. Technically, we are allowed, if it lies within our conscience to do as such. I have no guilt on the issue. People say they do. But they are hypocrites. Just like Michael and his supposed goodie two shoe ways. Total hypocrites. When it converged last time, we had been mocked by everyone. What, you think we gave a fuck? We tell people the facts. The facts about the tree of knowledge of good and evil, and we point out that we don't really choose as much evil as they fucking claim. We never did. We like to drink, to drugs, listen to rock and roll, and fuck whores. We don't pretend to be fucking saints, babe. But we defend our lifestyle, ok. We aint killing fucking anybody. And unlike some of your revered pastors, we don't molest kids. We are fucking normal.'

Ariel glared at him, but something in what he said ticked over a cog in her brain, and she sat down. 'Roll me one, creep.'

'Wised up I see,' said Abaddon.

They smoked for a while, and people in the cafe noticed it was weed, but nobody really commented or complained. When the waitress brought over another bottle of beer for Abaddon she commented that the boss didn't really mind, but only if Abaddon really had to. Abaddon smiled at the lady. It looked weird to Ariel, because the smile was somewhat affectionate.

'What is your gripe with Raguel?' asked Ariel.

'He don't smoke weed,' said Abaddon. 'One of the many things he fucken won't do. It's all that Eckist nonsense he is into these days. Not like the old days, when the Seraphim Torah guided him, and that was enough. Now he's got his own fancy shmancy religion, and your own moron is hanging around as well. Pisses us off because Eckankar is somewhat the flavour of the day in the Realm of Eternity. The only thing really opposing us at the moment. Jesus? Fuck he smokes weed all the fucken time these days. And Ambriel gets pissed regularly with Callodyn and Azrael and Cosadriel. Like they think sin is cool or something now. Like they don't follow their own fucking beliefs any more.'

'They do,' said Ariel softly. 'But they have always had a bit of liberty in their choices. God is not as all strict as you really might think. They'll go back to their faith one day, though. It works in cycles. That's the thing I have noticed about eternal life. There are seasons for things. One thing is in vogue at one time, but life moves on, inexorably, and fashions change. But they come round again, you know.'

'And we will have our time under the sun, one day babe.'

'Dream on,' she said, and puffed on the blunt.

'Raguel is the object of our, how shall I put it – affections,' said Abaddon with a grin.

'Asshole,' she replied.

'Be that as it may, Rags is one of the few keepers of the bloody faith at the moment. So we will test him and try him and have our fun. And when convergence approaches, we will see just how theophofag makes up his mind this time.'

'Don't blaspheme the theophany,' said Ariel.

'Whatever,' responded Abaddon.

'Good weed. I shouldn't really smoke it, but it's good stuff.'

'Only the best for the Saruvim,' said Abaddon.

'Yeh, right,' replied Ariel.

They chatted on for a while, and when Ariel got home she had more food for thought. Especially on the charge of hypocrisy. That was one thing Ariel generally believed she wasn't. But Abaddon had a point. He definitely had a point.

The End

Dorachel and Doreen

'The Lightbringers. They are the chosen ones to prevent the Realm, and ultimately the world, to slip into the power of darkness. For at convergence, I fear Satan's influence now might just be enough to be granted authority. Michael is busy. All the time busy. And few care about faith and goodness and holiness anymore. So I come to you Dorachel, for your husband I have found, of all the angels, is one of the few extant spiritualists. Cherubim Daniel Daly is unreachable in his ministry to my influence and says he is more concerned with other realities, which shouldn't confuse my dear little head. Arrogant asshole. So I present to you the 'Eckist Lighbringers' as the only pathway of salvation which will pull us through at the approaching dark hour of decision.'

'How many have you following the organisation, Ms Virtue?'

'Several thousand now. They have all been personally spoken to by myself, all carefully studied, and all passed as fit and worthy for our work. We must redeem many, I feel. Many throughout the realm, to the standards again, or I fear God may just hand over authority to Satan. For he is that kind of God which says to your heart, if you don't care, I don't care. And that is exactly what I fear he will do.'

'I'll think about the offer, Dorachel. And I will discuss the idea with Raguel. We are mostly dedicated Eckists now you know, but Eckist Lightbringers – following Eckism with your own wisdom of Lightbringers – that could be fascinating.'

'Please consider it Dorachel. I feel your decision might be infinitely more important than you might even know.'

'I'll consider it,' replied Dorchel.

'Thank you,' said Doreen.

Later on that afternoon, Dorachel brought down from her upstairs archival library one of the books she had by Doreen Virtue on Angellic Power, and as she sat there reading, she was somewhat inspired by Doreens passionate words and passion for love and purity and things of goodness. It had always been a broader approach to faith, the teachings of Doreen, and she never really favoured any particular denomination or even just the Christian religion, but had been compatible with people of many faiths who believe in the power of God and Angels. Perhaps, now, with the influence and respect Eckism had in the Realm, a combined effort with the Lightbringers may just be the answer to combat the ever present power of the Saruvim. Keeping the faith, she thought to herself. Somebody had to do it in the end. Many claimed they did, but so often their works belied little true commitment. It seemed consistency lacked in so many apparent organisations of faith, and that they even seemed to have yielded to the power of the Saruvim. But Dorachel hadn't. She had an old faith, an ancient faith, and when things seemed to have slipped in Catholicism a long time ago, she and Raguel, who had been into Kabbalah, moved into Eckankar, which seemed to be actually strong then, and since had remained as such, a movement which had once been dismissed as a cult being the one thing which actually seemed to be consistent and keeping of faith in God in the long term. But the lightbringers had always been strong as well. Could the two be combined? Was such a thing possible? Could it really work in the real world?

As she sat there, absentmindedly watching the TV that afternoon, she pondered those thoughts, and when Raguel got home from work later that day, she kissed him, and spoke about Doreen's visit, and Raguel seemed to actually like the idea somewhat. And if that was a sign, then perhaps, just perhaps, that was what was meant to be.

The End

Abaddon and the Saruvim

'It is – the Diabolaklycity,' said Abaddon dramatically.

'What the hell is the Diabolaklycity, asshole,' asked the Saruvim Semyazen to his brother Abaddon.

Abaddon removed the sheet covering what was revealed to be a strange looking gadget of some sorts.

'It is a spiritual control mechanism. It emits blasts of negative energy on spiritual wavelengths, enough to cause enough fucking depression to practically kill themselves.'

Satan looked at the object. 'Does it fucking work?'

'Sort of,' said Abaddon. 'It's frustrating technology, and my geek squad have been working on it for centuries now. They've studied the forbidden 'Laws of Spiritual Matter' by Maimonides, which apparently only advanced Rabbis should study. Freaky stuff really, but with the frequency of energy we are using we are able to cause people to get angry somewhat and a little depressed. We're still tinkering, and while you might think turning up the energy on it and making it better might get better results, it only broadens or enlarges the energy emitted, but doesn't strengthen it. It's about the same affect regardless. But with weak minds the affect can be stronger. It can fuck up heaps.'

'So you are going to target Raguel, then?' asked Semyazen.

'That's the idea. I've got a place rented down the street from his place. I have a machine there at the moment operating, directed towards them. Give it enough time, he'll crack. We'll get our victory.'

'Interesting,' said Satan. 'But I think we will need to rely on old fashioned methods in the end to gain the power we seek.'

'People are getting used to that, though,' said the Saruvim Lucifer. 'Even these days many of our Black Magic devotees have turned their lifestyles practically into a religion itself. Like they have values in what is freedom and self well. It's kinda depressing. And even the Church of Satan has rules which members have to follow now,' he finished.

'Don't fucking mention those heretics,' said Satan. 'No fucking idea at all. They are even members of the confraternity of Religious Assemblies. It sucks so bad.'

'Heh heh. Your a religion,' said Damien the Saruvim. 'Gonna preach?'

'You can preach on my fist if you keep that up,' replied Satan. He looked at the gadget. 'Good enough work, I guess. Hardly impressive, but it might have some decent results. Let us know how things go.'

'Will do,' said Abaddon, and started tinkering around with the machine.

When the Saruvim had fucked off to the pub, Abaddon was in his upstairs den, looking over the schematics for the Diabolaklycity. He had some idea, now, how the machine worked. But he was looking for something. Trying to figure something out. Maimonides book was very confusing, and he didn't understand anywhere near half the concepts, nor did his geek squad. It was deep. Mysterious. Shaded in rabbinic subtleties and knowledge. Cracking the work to the level they had attained so far had taken some heavy fucking concentrating from Abaddon, and that was not exactly his speciality. But he studied the machine, and thought through ideas and, if he could, he would find that missing link, that piece of the puzzle, which when it fell into place, really would give them the kind of power and control they sought. The kind which really could kick arse.

After a while he got bored, and went downstairs to get something to drink but, thinking it over, and knowing his brother's reputations, he decided to also fuck off to the pub, and drink his night away and, later, perhaps visit that red light place he knew so well. Yeh, that was something to do to kill the time. And thoughts of Diabolaklycities could wait till the morning, and dealing with the current obstacle in their way, one defiant Seraphim angel by the name of Raguel of Eternity.

The End

Daniel and Abaddon

'Love is the answer, Abaddon,' said Daniel softly, drinking his caramel milkshake, Ariel seated next to him, Delilah down the front of 'Sharkview's' cafe, the regular cafe they all visited.

'Can you really see sharks from here?' asked Abaddon, in a civil tone, looking out from the window of the cafe down at the ocean beneath the rocky crag the cafe was situated atop.

'Yes,' said Ariel. 'You can. There are lots of them in the area around here. It is against the codes of practice for local beaches to allow swimming, apart from gentle wading in the first few metres of the shore. Sharks have rights here, as it is their communal gathering place for this part of the world. If you do go out swimming, which is technically legal, just against codes of practice, you are responsible for your own safety. The sharks, generally, have agreed to leave people alone, but they expect their waters to be respected. Unwelcome visitors may occasionally get a shock they aren't expecting.'

'We're like sharks,' said Abaddon. 'We have a bite which you wouldn't believe.'

'Oh, I believe it alright,' said Daniel. 'I've known your oppressions for a long time.'

'We've always liked you Danny boy. You and Valandriel. Think you both rule the world, you two. Ever since ancient days in the Realm.'

'Why do you even bother with the Realm of Eternity anyway? Shouldn't you want to go home to the Realm of Infinity up above.'

'We're barred. By Logos. We always have been, for the most part. Never tolerates us going home. We fell once. A long way. And we hit a rock. And there we stayed, literally forever, getting by on the moisture in the clouds occasionally around us, and not much else. God kept us alive. But then we fell, one by one, and found our new home.'

'I do remember,' said Daniel. 'And you have tormented us ever since.'

Abaddon looked at Daniel, shrugged, and took a chip from the plate of chips they were all sharing, and looked out at the waters. 'It's a nice view, you know. And were the fuck are we anyway? Satan did all the driving.'

'We're in Mitraphora,' said Ariel. 'Not too far from the rim with Terraphora. This is an Australian part of Mitraphora. Similar to the south east coast of New South Wales.'

'Yeh. Feels like it,' said Abaddon. 'Your kinda place, right, Danno.'

'Love is the answer Abaddon,' said Daniel softly.

'You said that punk,' responded Abaddon. 'Hey, bro. I love the chicks I fuck, and that will do me. Not a playschool kiddie who needs his nanny's attention all the time.'

'It's not just that kind of love,' said Daniel.

'I'll bet,' responded Abaddon.

They ate their chips in silence for a while, and Abaddon looked down the front of the cafe at Delilah. 'If I go talk to her, you won't get up the shit, will you?' Abaddon asked Daniel.

'Go ahead,' said Daniel, and Abaddon went off to talk with Delilah.

They sat there for a while, and Daniel sipped on his milkshake, while Ariel finished off her apple juice.

'The mindset of harshness, in many ways,' said Ariel. 'Sees the world through a certain perspective, and doesn't really care to change or improve it.'

'He likes his casuality,' said Daniel. 'Lack of responsibility for his actions. The easy freedoms the Saruvim maintain.'

'It doesn't work terribly well. If everyone was like that.'

'Not much would get done,' said Daniel. 'And whatever got done would often be done sloppily. A strict regime is often needed to run organisations and things. Slackness results in poor quality. And the Saruvim simply have a bloody slack attitude.'

'Which they have never really repented of,' replied Ariel.

'Which they couldn't really ever care of repenting of,' responded Daniel.

'Mmm,' she said, and sipped on her apple juice.

'He's not that evil though,' said Ariel.

'He's tolerable. In ways. Pleasant enough to talk to today, actually. Like there is an old soul in there which has probably learned some lessons over its long sojourn of life. Yes, I suppose he is not that evil.'

'Perhaps he needs the light and sound of God,' said Ariel.

'A vision of the Eck,' said Daniel smiling.

'Indeed,' she replied.

They continued their lunch, and later on, when Abaddon had disappeared, Daniel was back at home, thinking on his new adversary. He was not that evil, actually, he thought to himself. Not that evil. Mmm.

The End

Daniel and Raguel & Abaddon

'A blue car. A red car. A white car. A bus. Another white car. A silver car. A black car. A van. A motorbike. Another bus.'

'Your bored, aren't you Daniel,' said Raguel. Daniel was in 'Sharkview Cafe' at the front, saying the colours and types of vehicles passing by the cafe.

'No. No, I'm not,' he said, and smiled sarcastically at Raguel.

'I'll bet, your really bored fuckless,' smirked Raguel.

Daniel sipped on his caramel milkshake, smiled at Raguel, and went back to counting cars.

Time passed.

'Ooh, that's new,' said Daniel. 'A moped thingy.'

'Fascinating,' said Raguel.

'It has been an interesting day,' said Daniel. 'No penny farthings yet, so you will probably lose your bet, but we'll wait and see.'

'Yes. You do that,' said Raguel.

Just then Abaddon came in the cafe, and grinned at the two of them. He ordered at the counter, and went and sat down the back.

'I'll bet your bored less now,' said Daniel to Raguel.

'You were the one who was bored,' said Raguel.

'Apparently,' said Daniel, looking down at Abaddon at the back of the cafe. 'Look. Why don't we go and talk to him. Talk some sense into him.'

'Go ahead. I think he's a cunt,' said Raguel, disinterested.

Daniel glared at his bro. 'Hardly a good attitude, mate.'

'You think,' said Raguel, taking issue. 'That the Saruvim have anything at all approaching a good attitude.'

'I don't fucken know,' said Daniel. 'Why don't we go fucken see,' he said, with dry sarcasm.

'Fine,' said Raguel, and stood, and walked with Daniel to the back of the cafe and sat down opposite Abaddon.

'Hey. Abs,' said Daniel.

'Well if it isn't the dynamic duo. Buttman and Rogerer,' said Abaddon, grinning madly.

'Cool,' said Daniel. 'And that makes you the Jokester, I suppose.

'Perfect,' replied Abaddon.

'You,' said Raguel. 'Need a bloody life. Once upon a time, I have been told, the Saruvim were actually regular angels. Lived in the Realm of Infinity and did regular angel things. Then they went fucking nuts, turned into bad boys, started partying, and soon enough were booted out by Logos.'

'We raped a chick. One of the Celestyels,' said Abaddon.

'Well you got what you deserved then, didn't you,' said Raguel sarcastically.

'Yep. I suppose so,' said Abaddon.

The waitress came over and served Abaddon his hamburger and fries and coke. Abaddon nodded to her, and started on his meal.

'What do you really want?' asked Raguel.

Abaddon looked at Raguel from eating his meal, and, finishing his chewing very deliberately, opened his glass bottle of coca cola, sipped on it, and put it down, and looked at Raguel.

'We can make it a lot easier, you know.'

'How so?' asked Raguel.

'I don't know. Come over to my place. Party with me for a while. You will see I'm not that bad a dude. Relax you know. Smoke some weed with me. You too Dan. Chill. That's all I ask of you bro.'

Raguel looked at him, perplexed. 'I don't smoke weed,' he finally said, and looked away frustrated.

'No. You don't, do you,' said Abaddon.

'I smoke weed. Occasionally. But I don't indulge,' responded Daniel. 'Me and Rags are willing to come over and have a bit of a party. If you want to put on some hard rock, we can chill a bit.'

'Perfect,' said Abaddon. 'How about Motley Crue.'

'I think Def Lepppard. Or Bon Jovi might be a better choice,' replied Daniel.

'Gun's n Roses, perhaps?' queried Abaddon.

'Fine,' said Raguel suddenly. 'Let's go.'

'Awesome,' said Abaddon.

'She's hot, isn't she,' said Abaddon. It was a prostitute Abaddon had dialed up and had come around. She was half naked, and willing to go with any of them.

'You do her,' said Raguel. 'I'm married.'

'I don't cheat either,' said Daniel.

'It's no problems, blokes,' said Abaddon. 'I got off earlier today. You can both have her if you like.'

Guns n Roses were playing in the background, and they were at Abaddon's pad in town.

'Yeh, well ok then,' said Daniel, looking carefully at Raguel. 'But don't you have her after me,' said Daniel to Raguel. 'That would be disgusting.'

'Fine,' said Raguel.

Abaddon glared at Daniel for a moment, but then checked himself, as Daniel was also part of the plan to corrupt as well, though less of a concern than Raguel.

Daniel and the prostitute disappeared off to the other room, leaving Abaddon and Raguel staring at each other.

'You should relax. Come and smoke some weed with me now,' said Abaddon.

'Sure. Why the fuck not, then,' said Raguel.

They went into the main living room, and Abaddon pulled out some weed from the TV cabinet, and passed a joint to Raguel, who lit it and started smoking.

'It's good,' said Raguel. 'Very mellow.'

'Hey, its fucken expensive stuff,' said Abaddon. 'Chinese. Cost's a shitload.'

'I'll bet,' said Raguel, now starting to relax a little.

'I'll put on some porn,' said Abaddon, and picked up a remote, and flicked some buttons. Soon an X Rated scene was on the TV screen and Raguel, despite himself, let himself enjoy it.

Abaddon looked at his quarry. Things were going well. Definitely going well.

'So just relax, dude. You will see we are not so bad at all. Easy to get along with, in fact.'

'Sure,' said Raguel, smoking his weed.

A little while later, Daniel and the prostitute re-appeared.

Abaddon grinned a little at the look on Daniel's face, and turned to Raguel. 'Sure you don't want her, bloke.'

'I'm sure,' said Raguel, but was almost tempted.

Abaddon looked at Raguel smoking the weed and watching porn, and glanced for the shortest moment up above towards God in heaven.

'Why don't you go now,' said Daniel to the girl. 'And you were great.'

She looked at Abaddon, who indicated she should fuck off. 'The money is in the usual place by the door,' said Abaddon to the girl. 'See you soon enough.' And she left.

Daniel sat down, and started watching the porn.

'She was good, then?' asked Abaddon.

Daniel smiled at him. 'The best.'

Abaddon grinned. Objective accomplished.

Later on, as they were driving back to Daniel's place, Raguel looked at his brother. 'So. You were unfaithful.'

Daniel grinned. 'Hardly. I got the girl to give me a massage, and asked her to promise me not to say anything otherwise to Abaddon. She just gave me a massage, and that was that.'

'Oh,' said Raguel. 'Well, good then.'

'I'm not going to cheat now,' said Daniel. 'Love my two wives too much. Ok. Just the way it is.'

'I didn't mind the weed. But I won't do that again for years. Just the rarest smoke of the stuff.'

'It's a natural product. Don't abuse it, and God probably doesn't have an issue,' said Daniel.

'That's what I think too,' replied Raguel.

And so, after a rockin night out, the two of the returned home, not really in any way corrupted at all, actually. And, despite a happy enough Abaddon thinking the Saruvim were getting ahead somewhat, life went, much as usual in the Realm of Eternity, and nobody really lost any sleep on the issue anyway.

The End

A Prayer to God

'God. I ask of you, the Eck. If you are willing, to transform a life. A life, I guess, fallen in many ways. A Saruvim life. Give this life a Vision of the Eck, a vision which will change its attitude. Give it a vision which is so strong, so powerful, that what evil it holds in side will simply melt away, simply be obliterated, by your amazing power. Bring light to the life of this darkened soul, and through your Spirit, renew it to its faith of ancientness, before it fell, before it succumbed to the power of temptation. God, I ask of you, redeem, correct, realign, re-purpose, and purify Abaddon of the Saruvim and, ultimately, renew him to the life of his lost innocence, through an impossibly powerful act of your benevolent grace. Amen.'

Raguel got up off his knees, sat back down on the couch, and sighed. The prayer had now been done.

Later.

'So the lightbringers of Eckism are forming, and want me as their spiritual leader,' Raguel put to Dorachel.

'You are trusted in the realm at the moment, Rags. So many of the angelic Seraphim and Cherubim have a too casual permissiveness in this time and age, and they are looking for an angel to lead them who will stand firm under pressure.'

Suddenly Raguel felt a little guilty for his weed smoking at Abaddon's place the other day.

'I thought we were comfortable with Eckankar, sweetie. This sounds almost like a hybrid of sorts.'

'Perhaps. But Lightbringers should be part of Eckism, ultimately, don't you think. They teach angelic truths which have always been known, and the message of peace and love and unity never goes out of fashion. They are Eckist ideals also,' she put to him.

'True,' he said. 'I am quite comfortable in our current congregation you know.'

'Which means its time for a change,' she replied.

He smiled at her. 'You will only argue this out for eternity until I budge, won't you.'

She nodded.

'Very well. They can have me. But what do I do?'

'Lead them. Familiarise yourself with the basic agenda of bringing a renewal of God's love & light into the Realm, and be the purest beacon of that love and light you possibly can.'

'I've just prayed a prayer,' he said, smiling to her.

'Then you will pray again. And submit. Let God have his way.'

'As you wish,' replied Raguel the Seraphim to his twin.

'Good,' she replied. 'And as for Abaddon, this is sort of the whole point anyway. The stronger you are. The stronger we all our in passion for the heart of the light and sound of God, the purer the angelicness within us, as Convergence approaches, the more likely God will choose the status quo. And, for a big part of it, that is really what it is all about.'

'I know,' replied Raguel. 'I know.'

She kissed him on the cheek, and stood, and went off to the kitchen. 'Chicken for dinner?' she yelled out.'

'Fine,' he responded. He sat there, thinking on those words of his twin's, and how God had found his fidelity and that, in that fidelity, strangely enough, he was now ultimately called upon to stand for life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. Or something like that, he chuckled to himself.

The End

The Event

The first Universal Conference of the Eckist Lightbringers was under way in Terraphora. The gathering had gone through a number of introductory rights, and a new speaker had hit the stage. Sparklus Durander, a Ketravim Angel.

He began. 'When I became an angel I was granted a Ketravim wish. All human's chosen to become Ketravim angels are granted such a wish. I asked God to manifest, through me, the power of the light and sound of God. For I was a practicing Eckist, loyal to the faith. So, BEHOLD!'

Sparklus put forth his hands towards the audience and, emanating from the, the beginnings of a spectacular, almost firework like, display of light and sound and colour. It was intense. The show went on for five minutes, and their were gasps of adulation for Sparklus god given talent. It was amazing to many. Finally the show ended, he bowed, and Doreen Virtue came back on stage.

'Welcome. Welcome everyone to the first universal Conference of the Eckist Lightbringers. It is such a pleasure to see you all.' The audience cheered, quite happy that Doreen herself was present. 'Our way, the way of the Lightbringer, has been celebrated for an eternity of eternity's now. We are so much a part of the community and accepted, that we must remember, and not forget, we are brining the light of the love of God to that community. The light of the power of angels, such as Sparklus before us. But, more than that. We, those of us gathered here, are a new outcrop of work. A work of God. A work of the holy Eck. We are the Eckist Lightbringers, because, as has become apparent to all of us, the faiths of the community, to a degree, are floundering somewhat. Yet Eckankar has stood firm. So we have joined, and begun a new ministry which might, just might, in time, bring that new touch of divine glory to the lives of eternity for those who, yet again, need to touch of and feel the mercy and Graces of God. Thank you.'

The audience cheered, and Harold Klemp took the stand.

'Eckism is strong,' began Harold. 'But the Lightbringers are amongst those who have not shirked in their duties. It is true, that I do know, that many congregations are still keeping the faith, amongst the many and varied religions of God, yet, they are struggling somewhat. Let, in this new endeavour, the power of pride not overcome us, but the power of grace and mercy to rekindle, once more, the power of the Eck in the lives of the children of God to renew them to faith and practice and renew them to love and grace. Thank you.'

The audience cheered again, and Raguel took the stand.

'Greetings.' They cheered. 'It seems, I have been chosen. Chosen to lead and strengthen. I am not, perhaps, as grand as you all might expect...' he was suddenly interrupted.

'Probably quite pathetic really,' yelled a voice which had just come into the conference room.

Raguel looked, and there, including Abaddon, were the 7 Saruvim. How wonderful. And it was Satan who had yelled out.

'We have guests,' Raguel said to the audience. 'Why don't everyone give a warm clap for Satan and his brothers.'

The audience gave a lukewarm clap, and a buzz started around the room.

'Are you sure your their best choice?' yelled Satan. 'I mean, don't you like the drugs a bit too much. And the expensive ladies. And probably a whole host of fun pastimes.'

Faces looked at Raguel.

'Hey, it's sin city for you, ain't it?' yelled out Satan. 'Come on, get real. You like to party with the best of us. Don't you?'

Raguel looked uncomfortable. And then he looked at Abaddon, who looked a little uncomfortable at Raguel's stare. Almost, almost as if he felt impossibly guilty for a saruvim.

'Your a joke, aren't you?' queried Satan.

Raguel finally responded. 'Thanks, Satan. For your kind words.' Raguel looked at the audience. 'He is right. There, I said it. I do like to party with the rest of them. I am not sure if what he is saying that I do, I really practice all of it, but yes. I like a good time. But I think, in all honesty my friends gathered here today, I know when to call it a day. I know when to not let the party get out of hand. And even Eckist Lightbringers can have an occasional good time. It's all a matter of knowing the line you shouldn't cross, I think.'

Satan glared at him, and Abaddon looked up at him. There was almost an apologetic look on his face. He didn't like this now. Something had – changed – in him.

Satan came up to the stand, and looked at Raguel and motioned with his hands that he would like the speaker. Raguel handed it over.

'He might be right, friends. But I guess you take your chances with one like Raguel. One we know, oh, so well,' he said grinning.

Then he handed back the speaker, jumped back down off the stage, and motioned to the Saruvim to leave with him.

When they had gone everyone looked at Raguel. He, really, had nothing to say. What on earth could he? What on earth could he?

'He put you through the shit, didn't he,' said Daniel to Raguel later after the conference.

'Did you notice Abaddon,' said Raguel softly.

Daniel looked at his brother.

'I noticed Abaddon,' said Raguel. 'Believe me, I noticed him.'

The End

Daniel and Raguel & Abaddon 2

'I think, we need a break,' said Daniel. Daniel, Raguel & Delilah were at Sharkview cafe, chatting.

'Sounds good,' said Raguel. 'After that joke of a conference, I need to getaway. Get bloody Abaddon and his gang off my mind.'

'Speak of the devil,' said Daniel, as Abaddon came into the caf.

Abaddon sat down casually next to them. 'How's it hanging, dudes. Cool conference or what?'

'Why are you such a dickhead?' Raguel asked Abaddon.

'They way God lovingly made me,' responded Abaddon sarcastically. 'With slugs and snails and puppy dog tails.'

'Definitely,' responded Raguel.

'Calm down,' said Daniel to Raguel, who was a little agitated.

'You were a jerk,' said Raguel.

Abaddon looked at him, and felt, again, a little guilt.

'Fuck, you know dudes. It's not like we're besties or anything.'

'No, I guess not,' said Daniel.

Again, Abaddon felt a little guilty.

'You know,' began Raguel. 'In the end, we are just normal people. You seem to think that your casual lifestyle is somehow the the epitome of existence, but we choose a different way. We like to have a little more mature standards, ok. We're bloody normal. Why such a bloody gripe from you guys, Abaddon?'

'Fine, fine. Assholes,' said Abaddon. But inside he was not being so cocky.

Abaddon looked at Delilah down the front, and looked at Daniel. 'Can I talk with the chick?' he asked, indicating Delilah.

'Go ahead,' said Daniel.

Abaddon said 'Later, dudes,' and went over and greeted Delilah, who seemed to respond to him very positively.

'I don't know. Perhaps we're getting through to him,' said Raguel.

'Maybe,' said Daniel, looking at Abaddon sweet talk his woman.

'Well, I think you're right,' said Raguel. 'Time to get away for a break.'

Daniel looked at Abaddon hitting it off with Delilah. 'I guess so, Rags,' he finally responded.

The End

The Vision of the Eck

All that morning Abaddon couldn't fight the feeling. Something about today. Something strange. Something new. The machine was stationed, just hidden in some shrubs near a palm tree, just up the beach from the holiday shanty the 2 couples were staying in. And Raguel had it focused on the shanty constantly, and was grinning all the while. And then Raguel, Daniel, Dorachel and Ariel all came out into the sun, and were lying on the beach, just in front of him. He focused the ray, and Raguel, after a moment, heaved up and vomited. Dorachel tried her best to comfort him, and he said he felt better again. Abaddon focused the ray once more, and was about to turn a lever to amp up the power, but stopped. For once, for once, in the life of a Saruvim of Infinity, he stopped. Because he was thinking about Raguel. And about the simple fact that the cunt, really, was not that much of a dickhead in the end anyway. And that, despite him being a religious freak, he sort of liked him. So he stopped, and, after a moment, turned of the machine, and sat there, looking at them.

'I'm a dickhead,' he said to himself. 'I'm just a dickhead. He's an innocent kid. He doesn't need this shit.'

'And why would a Saruvim Care?' a voice of the infinite suddenly said to his heart.

'Fuck. I fucking don't,' responded Abaddon instinctively.

Suddenly, a kaleidoscope of colour and light appeared in the skies above Abaddon, and divine music was all around, and it came down to him, and appeared right in front of him.

It said to him. 'Are you ever really sorry?'

And Abaddon, suddenly very sad, just nodded softly.

The Eck touched him, and caressed his heart, and a change was made. And an atonement was complete.

4 weeks later, Daniel was with Raguel down on the beach in front of Sharkview cafe.

'Life. It seems good, now,' said Raguel. 'Something has lightened up. I feel better.'

'Then that is good,' said Daniel, smiling.

'I think, now, I can even defeat you in our favourite event,' responded Raguel.

'Which is?' queried Daniel.

Raguel took a sip of cola, and proceeded to belch for about 15 seconds.

'Not bad,' said Daniel. 'Pass me the coke.' Raguel passed it to Daniel.

Daniel sipped on it, and then smiled at Raguel. Then he belched for nearly 45 full seconds, and handed him back the can.

Raguel remained silent for a moment. Then, finally.

'Your still a dickhead.'

'Touche,' responded the 45th of the Seraphim Males of Eternity.

The End

of

The Vision of the Eck Saga


End file.
